dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnus vs Qrow
Magnus vs Qrow is Peep4Life's two hundred and forty-eighth DBX! Description Season 17 Episode 8! Kid Icarus vs RWBY! Two of humanity's finest no nonsense blade wielders do battle. Which one cuts the other down? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The bar fell awfully silent as Qrow Branwen trudged inside. He ordered a shot, before taking a table before a well built man, who rested his club against the wall. "Qrow." "Magnus." the huntsman acknowledged, sitting before him. Magnus sat up and leaned forwards. "You've got some nerve showing up here you know." he said, under his breath. "And why is that?" Qrow asked, leaning back nonchalantly in the booth. Magnus smirked slightly. "Aside from the part where you became the enemy of all mankind? Look, we all saw what went down at Beacon. And here you are, embarking on a farcical quest to slay something you cannot. You know how these people are, Qrow. If you can no longer save them, then they will reject and turn on you. Something Rave-" "Enough talk, Magnus." Qrow shot back, shooting to a standing position. Magnus stood with him, not willing to break off the confrontation. "I'm sorry about this, Qrow..." Magnus said, reaching to his side. "Not as much as you're about to be." the harbinger responded, grabbing his weapon from his back. Here we go! ''' Qrow immediately smashed his weapon against Magnus' huge club. Qrow smirked. "Shouldn't have taken that contract." he said, before flipping the table over and knocking Magnus back. Magnus responded by slamming his club down to where Qrow had originally been standing, but the huntsman was too quick and leapt back across the room, firing a trio of shots at Magnus. Magnus deflected them with his weapon, and then battered a table at Qrow, knocking the huntsman out of the window and into the street. Magnus chased him, leaping and slamming the weapon down on the ground, just as Qrow got out of the way. Qrow slashed Magnus in the back, before leaping to a higher vantage point and firing again, this time catching Magnus in the shoulder. Magnus staggered forwards, and then grabbed a nearby bench and launched it up at Qrow. Qrow cut it in half, but landed right in front of Magnus, who jabbed his club into Qrow's midsection and backed him into the side of a house. Qrow dropped his weapon as the wind was knocked out of his lungs. He transformed into a crow and flew around the back of Magnus, trying to apply a sleeper hold on him. Magnus wriggled free, throwing Qrow over his shoulders but the huntsman was able to knock the club out of Magnus' hands. Qrow threw a punch, catching Magnus flush on the nose. As Magnus staggered backwards, Qrow delivered several more punches and then a kick to the chest. Magnus caught the kick and slammed Qrow spine first into a building. Qrow creased as Magnus retrieved his weapon. Qrow recovered his own, and slashed for Magnus' chest. Easily blocked, the attack did more good for Magnus, who was able to manipulate the momentum into his favour instead. He threw Qrow back against a wall, and then slammed the club at full force into his gut. Qrow's aura was being worked over quickly as each shot was intended to kill. Qrow managed to fire a shot into Magnus' chest, but the mercenary didn't drop. Qrow transformed into a crow again, looking to fly past Magnus, but Magnus' hand shot out quickly, seizing Qrow in a tight grip. Magnus launched the bird against a lamp post, but Qrow managed to raise his blade, cutting Magnus in the leg. Magnus staggered, and Qrow leapt over him and delivered a shot to the back. Swinging wildly, Magnus' club levelled a nearby lamp post and a wall. But he carried on swinging. Qrow flipped away from the attacks, and then launched himself forward, looking to slice Magnus clean in two. The mercenary was able to counter, pushing Qrow to the floor before dropping the club onto his foot, breaking it. Qrow cried out in pain, writhing around as the agony shot through the rest of his body. Magnus kicked Qrow's weapon away, before raising his club. "I'm sorry old friend." he said, bringing his weapon down. Qrow instinctively transformed again, looking to fly past Magnus. But the mercenary anticipated the move. As the crow got past him, Magnus slammed his club against it, squashing it against a nearby stone wall. The bird dropped to the floor, lifeless in a heap of feathers and blood. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Magnus! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Sword Fight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights